


Caw caw, mapfucker

by revale



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revale/pseuds/revale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this two years ago for an english assignment pls be kind i was 13,,, i edited it a lot but the original story is the same</p><p>basically, we had to choose two photo prompts to go off, i chose one that was a hiker, and another that was "it's all your fault!"  being shouted at someone i think ?? lmao i think i got 18/20 anyways enjoy 13 year old me's writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caw caw, mapfucker

John Egbert groaned in protest as he slowly trailed behind the group. His cousin, Jade Harley, insisted that him and his two friends, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider, along to hike for a day or two. Jade had found a mountain with trails open to the public to hike along, and jumped at the opportunity at exploring. For whatever unholy reason, they all agreed. Oh, how John regret his choice.

He had lost count of how long they'd been walking, but if John's aching legs were any indication, it had probably been hours. Why'd his cousin have to be so gung-ho about this kind of stuff? Why couldn't she have the same drive for giving up as she did hiking? Did she want him to suffer?

“Ugh, Jadeee!” John whined, “How much longer till we can sit down? I'm gonna pass out!”

“Oh John,” Jade giggled enthusiastically, smiling back at him brightly. “We still have a good hour of walking ahead of us!” She heard a faint groan echoing behind her, and she wasn't sorry.  
Offered John an apologetic glance, Rose began speaking calmly, "Why not focus on the positives of this hike instead of the negatives?, For one, it's a wonderful day out."

“Well, my legs are about to fall off, which is a positive. I won’t have to walk this stupid mountain any-“ Dave spoke up, but his voice cut off suddenly, as Rose shot him a glare that said “Don’t be such a smartass”. Ahead of the pack, Jade stopped abruptly, and cheerfully turned around to face her friends, her black hair flowing behind her in a gentle breeze, her bright green eyes lit up as she spoke. “Alright Dave, where to next?” 

John swore he could feel the happiness radiating off of her. 

Dave had been entrusted with the map on their expedition, which was vital for following the twisted trails of the mountain. Although there were signs, most had been worn down over the years, the harsh sun rays rendering them barely readable. Jade figured bringing a map along was a safer option than trusting the few remaining letters and illegible arrows.

Dave was normally a calm, cool guy with a nonchalant personality. For some reason, he always wore sunglasses. Was he hiding a secret? Maybe. Did he wear them for fashion? Probably. However, even though his eyes were well hidden beneath the blackness, his unease was clear to the group as he shifted uncomfortably on the spot, fumbling, before shoving his hands into his pockets. “Uh, well…” Dave murmured quietly under his breath, looking away from the group with three, judgmental expressions focused on him.

“You do have the map, don’t you David?” Rose asked calmly, although her mysterious eyes were piercing as she spoke.

“Funny story, I lost it.” Dave began in bluntly, “Last time we were resting, some stupid crow came down and scooped it up. I tried to fight it, but it flew off with the map.” he shrugged as if to say "it's not big deal.". 

Jade’s cheerful expression faded, as she glare angrily at Dave. “Dave…” she began quietly, the anger in her voice was clear, but she was trying her best to keep herself steady. “ Why didn’t you think that information was relevant earlier? Like, an hour ago? Or after it happened, perhaps?” John was fully prepared to hold Jade back at this point, as she looked like she was about to strike.

“Jade, Jade, dude, it’s cool. Seriously okay? If we just come back from the trail where we came from, we’ll be fine, besides, these trails are pretty straightforward, right? We can jus-“

“DAVE!” Jade shouted. John stepped forward to intervene, but Jade stood her ground. “The point of the map was so we knew where we were going! There’s no “defined” trail because the signs are so old! We can’t just retrace our footsteps!” Her soft, cheerful exterior had turned to one of not only anger, but fear.

“Jade, seriously, we can work this out-“

“ADMIT IT DAVE, WE’RE LOST.” Jade raised her voice, “AND IT’S ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T SCARE OFF SOME STUPID BIRD.” At that remark, Dave almost seemed offended. It was a scary bird, alright? He wanted to keep all his fingers at the time. 4-fingered Dave wasn't a nickname he had dreamed about. Well, maybe one day.

“Jade, I don’t think we should blame David for this, it wasn’t exactly his fault. Wildlife can be horrid.” Rose spoke up, trying to keep the peace. “Why not try ringing someone? I'm sure we can get some assistance.”

“No reception.” John stated as he awkwardly stared at his mobile phone. "I guess woodland creatures don't need to make calls." He joked nervously. He received no laughs, just three bitter glares. Dave was standing awkwardly at the edge of the group, completely silent. He looked extremely uncomfortable. 

Rose stared solemnly at Dave, before facing Jade and John. “Perhaps we should split up and try to find some help, or make our way back to a clearer trail? Besides, if one of the groups find help, we can always alert the hiking company there's another group lost on the trail.” she suggested. Splitting up wasn't the best option, but she rationalized this was the best way to avoid a punch up.

“Whatever, so long as we can get out of here!” Jade spoke coldly, eyeing Dave. “Come on Rose! We’ll meet you guys back here in 2 hours if we don’t find a way back or help!” She pointed to a massive tree up ahead, one John had pointed to when they were near the bottom of the mountain. It was incredibly large and solid, and rose above the rest, an easy landmark to spot and meet back at. "If we don't see each other back here, assume the other has received help." She added, before quickly walking in the opposite direction. Rose quietly followed after Jade, nodding at the two, leaving John and Dave standing alone, bewildered. John began to open his mouth, but was cut off by his cool as a cucumber friend. At least, he would be, if he didn't look so guilty.

“…You heard the ladies, let’s move.” Dave muttered, quickly moving away, avoiding eye contact with John.

“Hey, Dave! Wait for me, geez!” John murmured, chasing after his friend, almost tripping along the way.

The two hours passed, neither group made it back. Neither group got help, or successfully found their way back onto a trail. None of the four were ever heard from again, nor were they ever seen again. 

The only trace left of the small group of teenagers was a small collection of their belongings, including a pair of scratched sunglasses, a mini novelty hammer, a beautiful headband, a pair of well loved glasses, a tattered map and a pile of thick, black crow feathers…  



End file.
